Something Walt Disney shouldn't see...
by second wings
Summary: Heeeeeey! Add more songs! ^^ Hope you like! *YAOI* *RELENA-BASHING*
1. Heero's Spandex

Something Walt Disney shouldn't see...  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Notes: You know how permanent markers give off some kinda toxic smell?  
Well, I got high on it and here's the results!   
Warnings: EXTREME STUPIDNESS and *YOAI* *hints of Relena bashing*  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing and I typed out where the original  
songs are from. All from Walt Disney of course.  
PSNote: The song below had a section erased because it's too LONG  
and I'm lazy to find new words for it...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid  
"Heero's Spandex" a Heero song  
  
Everyone still always wonder  
Heero's gun out from no where  
Heero is always just prepared  
One mistake, the gun's at you  
  
But there is a common theory  
Right here in the author's mind  
Such a wonderful invention   
We just call it spandex space  
  
Heero's Spandex, Heero's Spandex!  
Heero just loves it  
Nothing replaces it. Take it from me  
Whatever he needs it's right there  
Up in the cold he wears it too  
While he self-destructs, Not a scratch on there  
Heero's Spandex!   
  
Down in there where all his guns are  
Full of bullets and ready  
Without it he ain't happy  
He's mad 'cause Duo steals it  
  
But Duo this time is lucky  
Alive from a worser fate  
He bargains with angry Heero  
The bargain is classified  
  
Heero's Spandex, Heero's spandex!  
Nothing scratch it, tear it  
or shreded from destruction!  
It's what Heero just loves to wear  
Heero's spandex unique and rare  
He got no troubles with his gun handy  
  
Heero's spandex, Heero's spandex  
Since life is sweet now  
We got the beat here naturally  
Even Lady Une and Wufei  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit, you got to hear it  
Heero's Spandex  
  
Heero's spandex, Heero's spandex!  
When Heero sets off an explosion It's music to him  
What does he got, a lot of guns  
Setting off in a Relena hunt  
  
Each little bang here know that he shoots there  
Heero's spandex  
Each little trouble  
Swappin' a gun from Heero's spandex  
  
Each little beats here know how to annoy  
That's why he's looking at me like butter  
Ya, I'm not in luck, down to hell for me  
Heero's Spandex!  
  
Heero's Spandex!  
Heero's Spandex!  
  
BANG! *music stops*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Something Wrong

I don't own them, only the stupid idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Something There" from Beauty and the Beast  
"Something Wrong" a Heero and Duo song  
  
Duo~  
He's sometimes pissed, with angry glares  
And he was mean, of course he is  
Now and always  
And now he's still, and so unsure  
I wonder why there must be something very wrong  
  
Heero~  
He glanced this way, I knew I saw  
And he's quiet, he didn't bother  
chat with me  
No, it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then, he's never been so strange that way before  
  
Duo~  
New and a LOT alarming  
What could Heero be up to?  
True, must have missed his coffee  
But there's something about him I  
Simply didn't know  
  
Wufei~  
Well, who'd have thought?  
  
Quatre~  
Well, by Allah!  
  
Trowa~  
Well, don't they know?  
  
Quatre~  
Well, no indeed  
  
Wufei~  
And who'd have guessed they'd pull a prank but didn't know?  
  
Quatre~  
It's so peculiar  
  
All Three~  
Well, wait and see, a few days more  
They will know the joke they pulled on to each other  
  
Wufei~  
Someday Heero will know that Duo shrink his pants  
  
Trowa~  
Someday Duo will know Heero dyed his shampoo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Once Upon a Memory

Disclaimers: Do I have to repeat?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Once Upon a December" from Anastatia  
"Once Upon a memory" sang by Trowa  
  
Mobile suits, endless war  
Things I almost remember  
And a blond just past by  
Once upon a memory  
  
Catherine holds me safe and warm  
soothing voice through my cold shivers  
faces dance through misery  
Across my memories  
  
From afar, long ago  
glowing dim like distant stars  
And a blond just past by  
Once upon a memory  
  
And a blond just past by  
Once upon a memory  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Kiss the Boy

Notes: Not mine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kiss the girl" from The Little Mermaid  
"Kiss the boy" a Quatre song  
  
There you see him  
Sitting there in his gundam  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
Wondering if you're bi  
You wanna kiss the boy  
  
Yes you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
No, it's NOT a hentai thought  
There is one way to ask him  
It don't take a word   
He can't even say  
Go on and kiss the boy  
  
Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Looks like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss Trowa  
Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the boy  
  
Now's your moment  
Finishing a duet song  
Boy, you better do it soon  
Put down that violin  
He don't say a word  
And He won't say a word   
Until you kiss the boy  
  
Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You got the tea prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la, don't screw up  
You always turn red  
How you wanna kiss the boy  
  
Sha la la la la la, go along  
And listen to Duo  
Duo say kiss the boy  
  
Sha la la la la la, the authers cheer  
Do what the authors say  
You gotta kiss the boy  
  
You've gotta kiss the boy  
You wanna kiss the boy  
You've gotta kiss the boy  
GO ON KISS HIM DAMNIT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. It is Just

Notes: Nothing mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Be Our Guest" From Beauty and the Beast  
"This is just" sang by Wufei  
  
This is just!  
This is just!  
Put your manhood to the test!  
Bring your sword, katana, weakling  
And I provide the rest.  
Well, unguard!  
Wait a minute!  
Why, am I speaking French?   
I'm Chinese, this is injustice!  
Don't believe me? Ask Nataku!  
bow to her!  
worship her!  
After all, weak, this is just!  
And I, Wufei Chang is never second best  
Go on, bring out your sword  
Wear armour, then it's weak  
It's not just,  
Injustice!  
It's not just!  
  
Justice rules!   
Vanquish bad!   
All evil destroyed for good  
I'll prepare and serve justice   
A huge Nataku morning shrine  
I'm alone   
And not scared   
And Nataku's all prepared.   
Duo's shouting or complaining   
With his talks he gets annoying!   
He tell jokes.   
He do pranks   
With my sword I'm after him  
  
~And it's all in perfect plan.  
That you can bet!~  
  
Chorus~  
Come on and raise your sword  
I'll win in all battles  
It's only just!  
  
Challenge me  
It's to hell I'll send you to  
  
Chorus~  
It is just!  
It is just!  
It is just!  
  
Life is so injustice  
For a soldier who's not fighting  
He's not whole without purpose to fight upon.  
Ah, those good old days when there's new missions.  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone.  
Some days I've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing excercise, a chance to use my skills!  
Most days, I just hear Maxwell blabbing off.  
Flabby, fat and lazy.  
he annoys me and off I go!  
  
It is just!  
It is just!  
He's alive, well, I'll fix that!  
With his braid, stuffed in mouth  
And bless this, silence peace  
While we wait for our new missions  
I'll be ranting! I'll be ranting!  
I'll be there, serving just!  
My gundam, is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the enemy afraid!  
I've got a lot to do.  
Need justice to shine through  
For you, justice  
  
Chorus~  
It's justice!  
It's justice!  
Chorus~  
It's justice!  
  
It is just!  
It is just!  
My command from Nataku.  
Many years since I've been serving justice here  
And I'm obsessed!  
With your sword, with my own  
Yes, indeed, I aim to win.  
While Nataku is still glowing  
I'll win as we keep going...  
  
Just by just!  
One by one!  
'Til you shout  
"Enough, I'm gone!"  
Then I'll tell you 'bout my ranting of justice.  
Tonight you'll tip your head up  
In Nataku's presence  
It is just!  
It is just!  
I, know it's just!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Duo Maxwell is Back

LALALALALALALALA! ...don't own Gundam Wing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hakuna Matata" From the Lion King  
"Duo Maxwell is back" a Duo song  
  
Shinigami is back  
what a wonderful day  
Duo Maxwell is back  
Ain't no passing craze  
  
I give no worries  
for the rest of your lives  
I'm fun from the rest, the light from gloom  
Duo Maxwell is back  
  
I am a gundam pilot  
Shinigami back from hell!  
(Wufei: Yeah right...)  
I ride my gundam deathscythe we're a perfect deal  
My job as Shinigami after every meal  
I'm a sensitive soul with a charming braid  
And it hurt that Wufei never knows I'm great  
  
And, oh, the shame  
(Wufei: That you're born)  
Wufei is a baka  
(Wufei: WHAT?!)  
He never understands  
(Wufei: Understand WHAT?!)  
Because of his Nataku he...  
(Wufei: DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT NATAKU!)  
*chases Duo with sword in hand*  
  
Shinigami is back  
what a wonderful day  
Duo Maxwell is back  
Ain't no passing craze  
  
Wufei:  
He gives me headaches  
for the rest of my life  
He's so annoying, braided baka  
Nataku, why I'm cursed?  
  
Duo:  
I give no worries  
for the rest of your lives  
I'm fun from the rest, the light from gloom  
Duo Maxwell is back!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. In Quatre's Mansion

GW not mine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" from the Lion King  
"Quatre sleeps Tonight" a Quatre song  
  
In Quatre's mansion  
the mighty mansion  
Quatre sleeps tonight  
  
In Quatre's mansion  
the mighty mansion  
the g-boyz messin' tonight  
  
OWEEEEeeeEE-EEEEEE oweummbumbaway (1)  
  
In Quatre's bedroom  
the great big bedroom  
Quatre can't sleep tonight  
  
In this bedroom  
the same great bedroom  
he goes ZERO tonight  
  
~Repeat 1~  
  
In the lobby  
the messy lobby  
the g-boyz chillin' tonight  
  
In the kitchen   
the great big kitchen  
Quatre brings out some knives  
  
~Repeat 1~  
  
Now it's quiet  
Oh peaceful quiet  
Quatre sleeps tonight  
  
In the basement  
the g-boyz are tied up  
they won't be messin' tonight  
  
~Repeat 1 and fade~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~` 


	8. Can You Feel the Hate Tonight

Don't. Own. Gundam. Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you feel the love tonight" From the Lion King  
"Can you feel the hate tonight" a Heero and Relena song *not loving*  
  
Quatre:   
I can see what's happening  
Trowa: "...?" //_-  
Quatre:   
And she doesn't have a clue!  
Trowa: "...!?" //_o  
Quatre:   
Relena's in love and here's the bottom line. Heero's gay, it's true!  
Trowa: "..." //.-0  
Quatre:   
The way she stalks him all the time. He threatens her everywhere.  
There is no romantic atmosphere. Disaster is in the air...  
  
Relena:  
Can you feel my love tonight?  
Heero, don't hide from me  
just do for once   
without me stalking you  
without your gun in hand  
  
Heero:   
So many ways to kill her  
But how can I make her see?  
I don't love her at all  
Impossible  
She won't listen to me  
  
Relena:  
He's holding back  
he's hiding  
how can I let him know?  
know that I do love him  
And always will  
no other than Heero  
  
Relena:  
Can you feel my love tonight?  
Heero, don't hide from me  
just do for once   
without me stalking you  
without your gun in hand  
  
Heero:  
Can you feel my hate tonight?!  
You needn't look too far  
threaten you, in time and future still  
please leave me alone!  
  
Wufei: If he kills that onna tonight   
Duo: I sure hope he does  
Wufei: Giving us, a peace and lots of thanks  
Duo: Relena sure is doomed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Special Conclusion

Notes: Don't own Gundam Wing or the theme song...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sailor Moon Opening Theme song"  
"Gundam Wing" "Dedicated to all GW and yoai fanfic writers!" ^_^  
  
Writing fanfics in daylight  
Cramming tests at midnight  
Romance, angst and of all kind!  
We love to write 'bout Gundam Wing!  
  
Heero and Duo are such a great match  
Quatre and Trowa are a cute set  
Wufei is paired with different people   
We love to write 'bout...  
  
Heero Yuy!  
Duo and Quatre!  
Wufei Chang!  
and Trowa Barton!  
  
Romance, angst and of all kind!  
We love to write 'bout Gundam Wing!  
  
Writing Fanfics in daylight  
Cramming tests at midnight  
Muses fight off writers' block!  
We love to write 'bout Gundam Wing!  
We love to write 'bout Gundam Wing!  
We love to write 'bout Gundam Wing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
